


Meet me around the back

by The_OG_Nerd



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Alleyway, I feel weird, I should be in class, Im warning you, It Sucks, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, but imma post it anyways, idc, is it weird I ship them, it kinda sucks, jimmy is gay change my mind, kiss, leave constructive criticism please, uh, under the shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OG_Nerd/pseuds/The_OG_Nerd
Summary: Jimmy Bae went to a bar. But he got tried of all those idiots talking. What will happen I wOnDeR~ (Sorry I suck at descriptions)
Relationships: Jimmy Bae/Jack Kang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Meet me around the back

Jimmy stared idly at his settings. They were at a bar with mountains of sparkling food in front of them. Using the money he had gotten from Philip Kim he managed to convince the manager to let a bunch of teenage boys in to get drunk. He was now wondering about the stability of the manager.  
Jimmy and a collection of his goons (including Jack), had nestled away in a corner booth. They now laughed, and joked about girls, and ate, and laughed, and drinked, and joked, and ate. It was so fucking boring. He didn’t mind the idiocy of most of the people he had brought here; he just now had no interest in talking to those same idiots. Plus, do they have nothing better to talk about besides girls? He just found them to be the least interesting of subjects. He had never had any romantic-or sexual- attraction to females. Once he had figured that out he tried to suppress it and feign attraction. There were a few girls he had dated along the way but all of them were either trying to elevate status by being with Jimmy Bae or had picked up on his disinterest. After that, he just gave up on trying to fake it.  
Of course, if anybody did suspect something no one would confront him on the matter. That was a one way ticket to the hospital for sure. As far as the others were concerned they just thought he didn’t have time, or whatever, for that stuff.  
Well, most of the others. The one person who did know about all this happened to be sitting three people away from him. Great. Although he did notice, that particular person happened to look very annoyed with the others talk about “hot chicks” and their very drunk behavior. Of course, that was just how he looked most of the time.  
Jimmy had enough of these morons. He needed to get out and away from these people before the booze he was consuming made him say something he would regret. When he had made his decision he got up and walked to the end of the table, making up an excuse along the way, but before he left he leaned down and whispered into Jack’s ear, “Meet me around the back.” And without another word he left.  
About five minutes later he heard footsteps behind him. Jimmy was lingering in the alley behind the restaurant, lost in his own thoughts, relaxed by the cigarette in his mouth. “Jimmy?” A faint smile crossed Jimmy’s face. There he is, he thought. Jimmy turned around to face his company.  
Jack Kang stood just a few feet away from Jimmy. He was only a mere silhouette against the light from the street. Which annoyed Jimmy. He should have been in the same darkness as Jimmy.  
As he flicked the cigarette out of his mouth, he stuck out his hand and motioned a finger in his direction. Come here, he said without opening his mouth.  
As Jack obediently walked towards him, it lit a spark of arousal in Jimmy. How Jack would just follow commands, and Jimmy hadn’t even said anything.  
With Jimmy’s little to none impulse control he pounced on Jack, pushing him against the wall. Then he pulled Jack’s face towards his and furiously kissed him.  
It took a few moments but once he got over the shock, Jack pressed his lips against Jimmy’s. Taking this as a sign to continue Jimmy pushed back a bit harder and moved his hands downward. He then snaked his hands under Jack’s shirt, across his stomach and up his sides.  
He pulled away from Jack, not for air, but to say, “Hey.”  
Jimmy wore a smirk like a snake, but Jack could see the genuine care in his eyes.  
“Hi,” he said back. Jimmy’s smirk widened for a second before completely vanishing against Jack's lips.  
There was a sort of hunger in Jimmy’s movements and Jack was happy to feed him. Their lips slide past each other in wonderful little motions. Jimmy nibbled at Jack’s bottom lip as his hands held Jack at the waist possessively. Jack opened his mouth and Jimmy slid his tongue in, causing Jack to moan against Jimmy’s lips.  
Jack's moan against Jimmy’s mouth lit the arousal spark into a flame, and he pushed harder against Jack. Eventually Jimmy had him completely pinned to the wall, his desire fully lit like a burning fire.  
Jack’s fingers tugged at Jimmy’s orange hair, while his other hand was on said man's chest. He could feel the refined muscles underneath the shirt and wanted nothing more than take off the shirt.  
Suddenly, Jimmy pulled away and moved his hands to hold Jack tight at the waist.  
“Why does your hip keep buzzing?” He looked Jack dead in the eye.  
“What?”  
“Your phone keeps vibrating.”  
Jimmy slowly slid his hand down Jack’s pocket (which sent all sorts of wonderful little buzzes throughout Jack’s body) and pulled out his phone.   
“Your phone,” Jimmy stated as Jack took the phone from him, “Keeps buzzing.” Jimmy didn’t care about the phone anymore as his lips moved to Jack’s jawline and down his neck leaving little kisses and bite marks along the way.  
Jack was determined to glare the phone to death for ruining such a delightful moment. Turns out it wasn’t the phone but those damn crooks back in the bar who thought they could ruin making out with Jimmy Bae, without consequences.  
“It’s just the others,” his bitterness was evident in his voice, “Wondering where we went-AH!” That bitterness didn’t last long, though as Jimmy was now sucking a particular sensitive spot on Jack’s neck.  
He released the skin, but kept his lips hovering over the same spot.  
“Tell them we had to go,” Jimmy murmured against Jack’s neck once again resuming his sucking and biting.  
“What if they-what if they find us back here.” The words were hard to get out with Jimmy’s lips pressed against his sweet spot.  
“Well then,” Jimmy chuckled softly, angling his head so his lips were on Jack’s ear when he spoke, “I guess we’ll just have to get out of here.”   
Jack thought this a good idea, because no doubt we’re both of them reaching a point where they couldn’t keep it together in the back alley.  
“Ok,” he said, sending a message to the guys about having to leave. Then he let Jimmy lead him out of the alleyway, to someplace much more private.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so I know this kind sucks. It definitely isn’t my best, but I need to improve my writing so I just started writing this outta the blue. Also why have I seen like no JimmyxJack fanfics? Anywho leave some constructive criticism and/or requests please~


End file.
